


Sensory Overload

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for clwilson2006's awesome prompt in comment_fic: SGA, Lorne/Parrish, Band of Gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



Evan Lorne is suddenly acutely aware of everything around him. The room, quiet before, is even more hushed - so much so that he can hear the footfalls of a walking patrol that had to have been at least a few hundred feet away. 

There's Elizabeth, standing before him, a smile on her face, holding an old, leather-bound book in front of her. Sheppard is to his left, though he can feel the heat coming off of the man as he leans over Evan, staring down at Evan's hand. And on the other side, Deborah Kiang does the same, a whiff of her perfume hanging on the still air of the room.

And David; standing before him in his best suit, Evan is almost breathless as he notices the twinkle of the diamond tie pin, and how the color of David's shirt plays off of David's eyes. There's a streak of dark, messy hair that even Deborah had failed to tame that morning, laying lazily across David's forehead. There's a smile on David's face, and Evan changes his focus to the little spot just below David's strong jawline where he must have nicked himself with the razor earlier that morning.

As if regaining his breath, Evan feels the warmth radiating off of David's skin, and the calluses David's gained since joining Atlantis. He looks down, feeling the squeeze of David's fingers against his wrist.

And there it is again; the thing that sent Evan into what can only be described as sensory overload. He focuses on the simple gold band as David pushes it onto Evan's finger, then smiles as David brings Evan's hand up to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the ringed finger.

Taking a deep breath, Evan smiles back, and finally says, "I do."


End file.
